disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney's 95th Anniversary
Disney held its 95th anniversary celebration from October 16, 2018 to December 31, 2018. Same Atrractions and Shows with New Event TV Special of Disney Channels *Mickey's Flights of Soundsational Fantasy Parade *Disney 95th Anniversary opening show with non-Disney characters *The new version of Partners with Oswald, Julius and Many Disney Movies and TV Toons characters *House of Mouse *World of Color (memorial/new version) *Paint the Night *Remember... Dreams Come True, Disney Forever Disney Parks only All Disney Parks *Disney's 95th Anniversary: Grand Celebration Cavalcade (October 17, 2018 only) *Paint the Night *House of Mouse *The new version of Partners with Oswald, Julius and Many Disney Movies and TV Toons characters =New Years (December 31, 2018 only) = *New New Years of Joy Parade Disneyland *Mickey's Flights of Soundsational Fantasy Parade *Remember... Dreams Come True, Disney Forever *Fantasmic 3.0 *Mickey and the Magical Map =Halloween = *Frightfully Fun Parade =Christmas = *A Christmas Fantasy Parade =New Years (December 31, 2018 only) = *Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams Walt Disney World *Festival of Fantasy Parade *Happily Ever After with Wishes *Mickey's 90th Birthday Grand Celebration Parade (November 18th, 2018 only) =Halloween = *Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade =Christmas = *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade =New Years (December 31, 2018 only) = *Disney Stars 'n' Cars Disneyland Paris *Disney Stars on Parade (new version/2.0) *Disney Dreams Illuminations! *Mickey and the Magician =Halloween = *Scary the Night (Paint the Night: Halloween Edition) =Christmas = *Jolly the Night (Paint the Night: Christmas Edition) =New Years (December 31, 2018 only) = *Disney Magic on Parade Tokyo Disneyland *Dreaming Up! (new version/2.0) *Once Upon a Time, Tokyo Disneyland is Celebrate! *Tokyo Disney's Eletricial Parade: Dreamlights =Halloween = *Halloween Pop'n LIVE =Christmas = *Disney Christmas Stories =New Years (December 31, 2018 only) = *Happiness is Here Parade Hong Kong Disneyland *Mickey's Flights of Soundsational Fantasy Parade *Mickey and the Wondrous Book =Halloween = *Scary the Night (Paint the Night: Halloween Edition) =Christmas = *Jolly the Night (Paint the Night: Christmas Edition) =New Years (December 31, 2018 only) = *Disney on Parade Shanghai Disneyland *Mickey's Storybook Express (new version/2.0) *Ignite the Dream: A Nighttime Spectacular of Magic and Light (new version/2.0) =Halloween = *Scary the Night (Paint the Night: Halloween Edition) =Christmas = *Jolly the Night (Paint the Night: Christmas Edition) =New Years (December 31, 2018 only) = *Mickey's Storybook Express: Non-Disney Edition Disney Califiorna Adventure *Pixar Play Parade 2.0 *World of Color (memorial/new version) Disney Hollywood Studios *Disney's Rockin' Parade Others *Disney on Ice: Remember the Magic and the Joy Notes *This mark the debut of all Disney characters in all Disney Parks like a atmosphere Simba, Bambi, Dumbo, ect, Disney TV Toon like Star Butterfly, Chiro, Penny Proud, ect and Videogames like Sora face version, Kairi, Riku, Penguins of Club Penguin, Swampy, ect and thats return of many like Flower, Gadget, Oliver, ect **Thats becauses is for commemorate the 95th Anniversary of The Walt Disney Company. **Temporaly, this is the first time since the 90's, to include Non-Disney characters (outside business) but only in the Event by commemorate the 95th Anniversary of The Walt Disney Company. Category:Fanon Category:Attractions Category:TV Specials Category:Special Events Category:Disneyland Resort Category:Disneyland Paris Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Tokyo Disneyland Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Shanghai Disneyland Category:New Year's Eve Category:Christmas Category:Halloween